This invention relates to a telephone handset chassis and a flexible printed circuit mounted on the chassis.
In many forms of telephone handset, the various items such as receivers and, transmitters are mounted on a housing forming part of the handset, and then hard wired, that is connected by individual conductors attached by hand. Pushbutton dials are also mounted in handsets and again these are often first assembled to a housing or other part and then hard wired. In such arrangements, there is usually provided an assembly line along which the housing or other member passes, with different items being assembled to the housing or member at various stations. Particularly with handsets with pushbutton dials, or other forms of dial, considerable wiring has to be carried out at the assembly stage. While it is known to provide a chassis onto which the various items are assembled, the assembly then being positioned in the handset, wiring of the items on the chassis is still necessary.